Character List for Prophecy & True North
by VampaliciousK
Summary: A list of character for my stories


_**CHARACTERS LIST**_

_Prophecy & True North_

_**GOOD GUYS**_

**Isabella Marie Swan **– Heroine, Princess

**Jasper Whitlock (Talys)** – Promised One, a hero

**Edward Cullen** – Hero, son of a blacksmith, great warrior, sorcerer

**Eric** – Centaur (5000+ years), once great warrior, Sorcerer

**Renee Swan** – Isabella's mother, true Empress, murdered by Victoria

**Charles (Charlie) Swan** – Isabella's father, true Emperor, Imprisoned by Victoria

**Alice Brandon** – From Earth, joins Isabella and Jasper in Forks

**Emmett McCarty** – Dwarf, son of Dwarven chief, fearsome warrior, protects Isabella

**Jacob Black**– Isabella's 'brother' (best friend growing up). Son of Renee's Captain of the Guard

**Ty** – Silver wolf, raised by Isabella (Telepathic)

**Mason** – Large tan, mountain like cat, able to talk

**Seth** – Black Stallion. Bred on the Great plains by the Tribes

**Esme & Carlisle Hale** – High Priestess and Priest at the Temple of La Push.

**Rosalie Hale** – Esme and Carlisle's daughter

**Eleazar McCarty **– Emmett's brother, lame. Head cook in Renee's retinue

**Nevea & Liana Talys**– Jasper's true mother and younger sister. Priestess at the temple of La Push. Captured by Victoria's men and both killed

**William (Billy) Black – **Jacobs father, Renee's captain of the Imperial Army, killed during the seizing of Port Angeles

**Harry, Sue & Rachel** – Jasper's adopted parents and younger sister.

**Sam, Jared & Emby** – Three of Jasper's male closest friends on Earth

**Tanya, Kate & Irina** - Three of Jasper's closest female friends on Earth

**Nianva** – Warrior, trainer at Haven, Companion of Isabella's. Ormeno's woman

**Ormeno – **Companion of Isabella's

**Asheea** – Alarec (tribes of the Great Plains) Isabella's cousin

**Jessica – **Renee's maid, murdered by Victoria

**Anthendora** – Isabella's Grandmother, Charles' mother. Queen of the Serendith

**Caius Maléthor – **Lord of the Maléthor province. Head of the group of Forks nobles who secretly rebel against Victoria.

**Emear** – Emmett and Eleazars father, leader of the dwarven tribes

**Angela – **Queen of the Southern Tribes. Like a mother to Isabella

**Tyrus – **Leader of the Alaric, Isabella's grandfather

**Amun** – Ormeno's younger brother, has a rare gift with horses

**Lord Daylnar** – Lord of the Daylnar Province

**Calel & Daisy Daylnar **– Lord Daylnar's children, Calel is captain of the personal guard for Lord Vaynall, Daisy is his favourite courtesan.

**GOOD GUYS USED BY BAD GUYS**

**Leah Clearwater – **Victoria's maidservant. Is used by Jane. Jessica's younger sister, and the child Isabella throws money too. Her younger brother is Tobian.

**BAD GUYS**

**Victoria Swan** – Renee's illegitimate half-sister. Sorceress, Insane, Is made immortal.

**Jane/Carman (The Dark One)** – Evil demi-goddess, feeds on negativity. The goddess of evil magic. Rampaged through Ireland. Bechuille, a powerful sorceress, was finally able to defeat her and chained her in the caves in the mist, between Earth and Olympia

**Riley Biers** – Captain of the Guard, murdered by Victoria.

**Jame Hunter** – Riley's successor, ensorcelled and drugged by Victoria. Her Lover.

**Beth & Bill –** Alice's stepmother and her abusive boyfriend from Earth.

**RACES OF FORKS**

**HUMANS**

There are eleven separate provinces dividing most of the centre of Forks. This doesn't include the province of the Royal family, Swan Province. They are run in a fairly feudal system, The Lords protect the people who live and work the lands of each Province. They charge taxes, the amounts of which are overseen by the Royal Court in order to prevent Lords from becoming to greedy or too powerful.

_Maléthor Province_

_Daylnar Province_ (Renamed Vaynall Province)

_Blaeden Province_

And Others.

Since Victoria's takeover of the throne of Forks, the Lords had become little more than figureheads. They still oversee the running of the lands, dealing with the villagers problems, but they had no control over what Victoria's soldiers do on their lands, or to the people under their protection, just as they have no control over the taxes, Victoria's men handle that.

There are three main trading citadels in Forks. They are:

**Talreesian**, the largest of the trading citadels, dealing in seafood, livestock, cloth, food, and the importing of goods from the islands and beyond. Talreesian is situated on the western coast of Forks. It is in the Swan Province, and is home to Royal Palace.

The second largest trading citadel was **Port Angeles**. Port Angeles was destroyed by Victoria in her takeover. Port Angeles was well known for the trade of magickal items from over the Eastern mountains, exotic goods, spices, livestock, cloth, food, etc. Also the largest trading citadel for illegal items, drugs, slaves, black magicks etc. Port Angeles is too the east of Forks, nestled on a plateau in the foot of the Eastern mountains. Also the home of the Castle Bailee, used for the royal family as a base of operations and safe stronghold during the great wars of Cailena and Renee's times.

The third citadel is **Vayncou**. They are situated to the south southwest of Forks, somewhere between the Llangoran forests and the Dralisium of the Alar. They deal mostly with members of those tribes and the merchants of this citadel make their fortunes trading for the beautiful horses bred by the Alar, as well as fine pelts, jewellery, livestock and meat. The Llangoran tribes deal with light crystals, used in all major citadels, temples and noble homes. They all trade magickal items, exotic herbs, jewellery, oils, wines, mead etc.

**THE ALAR**

The Alar are the Tribes of the Great Plains, known as the Dralisium. The tribes are the oldest race on Forks (along with the Llangoran). They are descended, directly from the great Golden Dragon Solaris. In the dawning (back in the beginnings of Forks) dragons were appointed the guardians of the Goddess Dayna's mortal children, humans. They possessed the ability to morph into human form. The Dragon Solaris, while in human form, made love to quite a few of the women of the plains tribes, resulting in the Alar.

The Alar are divided into several different Alarec, or tribes. The greatest of these tribes is the tribe of the Golden Dragon. Isabella's grandfather is the chieftain of that Alarec, Tyrus. His son is Charles, Isabella's father. The tribes normally stay apart, joining once a year to celebrate the festival of Solaris. They meet at this time to re-establish treaties, and hold contests and tournaments. The different Alarec's were at one time at war, but are now peaceful.

The Alar are very shamanistic, despite several glaring differences, follow basically the same pagan religion as humans. Tattoos are used as symbols of honour and respect. They also represent spirit journeys, and the guidance given. The tattoos are greatly honoured and their clothing reflects that by exposing the tattoos.

The Alar usually have black hair, and strange golden eyes. They are deeply tanned, their skin glitters gold. They are long lived, having been known to live up to five hundred human years. They do not age as people do, staying young looking until a few months before they die.

They breed the best horses in the country, perhaps the entire known world. Their skill with the animals are unsurpassed.

**SERENDITHS**

The Serendiths are Merfolk. They live in the oceans. Not a lot is known about the elusive race, who for the most part limit their contact with the land tribes. They are very aloof, having little patience for useless emotions.

Serendiths are one of the most beautiful races on Forks. Their hair and eyes are shades of blue, green, grey, silver, and white. Very pale skin with a pearl shimmer.

Have two forms, both humanoid:

Their normal form, or water form, they are human from their hips up. Their fingers have slight webbing. From the hip down they have a tail. A long pale, iridescent tail (like a fantail fish).

In their human form there is no difference in their top half. The lower is now like a human (legs). Have slight webbing between their toes.

They do not suffer from shame over their forms. They dress how other races consider provocative.

Their religion is completely different from the land-dwelling races. They worships the God of the wind and the waves, the Goddess of storms, Thunder, Lightening. Not intolerant of land dwelling races, but consider themselves better.

**FELIAKI**

Half human half animal. Peaceful race that dwell on the eastern Isles off the coast of Forks on the Olympian Sea. Unlike Were-folk they are the perfect balance between their animal and human souls. Their animal halves are determined by their soul. It is rare for someone to be born with an animal of prey. Only a handful of these souls have ever been recorded. One of them, the only one born with the soul of a lion, was Kyndaaros. He was a great hero, and Jasper's father.

While they are a peaceful race, they are able to protect themselves, and are great allies of the royal house of Forks.

They are very artistic, great painters, sculptors and designers of jewellery etc.

Those who share the souls of birds look like that bird. Have wings, birdlike eyes, human faces, soft downy skin.

Those who share the souls of other animals, have skin like velvet, similar features to those animals etc.

**ARCOSAN**

Race of people who live in the snowy expanses of the mountains. They are not human. Their skin is pure white, as is their eyes and hair. They stand at over 7ft tall, both men and women.

**LLANGORA**

Humans who live in the southern forests. Great warriors, similar to Earth's Amazon tribes but they are made up of both men and women.

**TWRILA (****Uleyth)**

A council of races who live deep in the thick forests away from humans.

Their kind includes:

**Unicorn** - White horse with a goat like beard and a large, pointed, spiralling horn projecting from its forehead. Extremely wild woodland creature. Symbol of purity and grace. Its horn has the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal any sickness. Many of these creature have been hunted for their magickal properties and it is unknown how many actually remain

**Minotaur** - Creature with the head of a bull on the body of a man

**Centaur** - A composite race of creatures, part human and part horse

**Nymph** - Divine spirits who animate nature. Beautiful young, nubile maidens who love to sing and dance. They dwell in mountains and groves, by springs and rivers, and also in trees and valleys and cool grottoes

**Faun** - Half human, half goat, the head to the waist being human but with the addition of goats horns, the legs being of the two rear legs of a goat. They are a manifestation of forest and animal spirits which help or hinder humans whim.

**Satyr** - A strongly built creature with a flat nose, large pointed ears, long curly hair and a full beard. The typically have either wreaths of vine or ivy circling their heads.

**Elven creatures** - Not to be mistaken with the mythological Elf, these Elven creatures are smaller and nastier

**Uleyth** - Similar to Fire Flies but are spirits not bugs

**Siren** - Dangerous Bird-women, portrayed as seductresses who lure nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island

**Chimera** - Monstrous fire-breathing female creature that is composed of the parts of multiple animals. Upon the body of a lioness with a tail that ended in a snakes head, the head of a goat arose on her back at the centre of her spine

**Manticore** - Body of a lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth, similar to Earth's shark, and a trumpet like voice. The tail is that of either a dragon or a scorpion, and it shoots poisonous spines to either paralyze or kill its victims. It devours its prey whole, leaving no clothes, bones or possessions of the prey behind

_**RELIGION**_

The main religion is Paganism. With the Gods playing such a close role with the people, often appearing before them, etc, religion is a large part of people's lives.

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

**Shadreis** - Shadows


End file.
